Pickle's Smelly Socks
Pickle's Smelly Socks is the sixth episode of Todd World. Plot Pickle is unaware of how smelly his socks have become, so the others try to figure out how to get him to take them off so that they can be washed without telling him the truth. '' Summary Todd, Sophie, and Benny join Pickle waiting for them in the movie theater. He mentions having taken off his shoes and Benny is quick to notice it, along with Todd and Sophie. They start wondering where it's coming from, but before Todd can remark on it Sophie is quick to shush him and suggest they go get some popcorn. At first Todd points out they do have some- only to find that Benny already ate most of it. In the lobby Todd is quick to ask Sophie why she dragged him out there and she explains that he almost hurt Pickle's feelings. He believes they should just tell Pickle, but Sophie believes that not saying anything would be better, and that they can try to get him to take off his socks and wash them without his knowing. To do this, they make a ''"barefoot day in the park" ''celebration, full of fun events for everyone to enjoy. But when Pickle joins them he refuses, saying his feet would get cold without his socks on. He then takes off, and Sophie gets another idea. The guys head over to Sophie's apartment to find Stella pouring gooey stuff all over the floor. Stella is just as eager to get his socks off, and now they disguise their attempt by doing a dance known as the ''stickle shuffle that Mitzi is going to teach them. Everyone takes off their shoes and gets onto the goo, which pulls off their socks. However, to their shock, Pickle remains in his socks, which are sticking enough to lean him back-and-fourth and dance perfectly well. He soon gets tired and notices the time, deciding to head back home so that he can get the Wormeenies fed. By now the grouup has gone to Todd's place and are chatting about what to do now. Benny goes on to tell Stella that a sock got left in her hair, while Todd and Sophie try to think up a new idea. Benny suggests they tell him the truth, but as they are chatting Pickle is approaching to overhear them. Unfortunately he does not hear the parts about his socks, and he accidentally trips over a skateboard, misshearing them and assuming they don't want to be his friends anymore. He runs off with Todd and Benny giving chase to try to get him to stop. They run back to his place and insists he got the wrong idea, explaining that they care about him a lot- it's just that his socks stink. At first Pickle doesn't understand until smelling them for himself. Todd explains that they didn't want to hurt his feelings by avoiding the truth, but he realizes they hurt him after all and feels badly. Pickle insists it is okay though, and he is just happy they finally told him. With that he agrees to take off his socks- only to stop when Benny suggests he has a better idea and leads them back to the sock wash. Together the group embrace once Pickle finishes getting his socks clean and happily Todd closes the episode. Lesson Todd and his friends learn the importance of telling someone the truth after realizing how much they accidentally hurt Pickle's feelings. While Todd initially wanted to tell him, they were too worried about his feelings and led him to believe their avoidance was their way of not wanting to be his friend anymore. Quotes Trivia *Benny Gag: Benny does a cartwheel. *The Sock Wash, first mentioned during "Rock My World" is shown here. *The first moves from the Sticky Shuffle is same from the titles to the show. Errors *In certain scenes, Estelle appears colored like other monkey characters. Gallery <----Todd Builds A FortPrickly Partner / It's OK to Lose Your Mittens ----> Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes